Drawn to a Magnet
by GuardianWolfman
Summary: AU in which Stiles is a totally different person. He is Derek's age and just moved to Becaon Hill's. What will happen to the solo supernatural vigilante?
1. Beacon Hills meets Stiles

**A/N: Another story in which Stiles goes from okay human to total bad ass.**

* * *

Beacon Hills California was his destination and supernatural crime was his game. It had been five years since he had been banished. He was a disgrace to the name of demons apparently. He couldn't really argue and that annoyed him. His crime helping some humans that had been sentenced to death escape it. Fittingly his punishment was to live among the humans for the rest of his existence. It had taken him a year to adjust before he started his life of supernatural vigilante. He had no idea why but his dreams spoke to him and drew him to the small Californian town. He trusted his instincts though, so if they told him Beacon Hills was the place to be then he would reside there. Money was no object as he was paid highly for his work as an informant. He had stumbled on the job by accident when some idiot in a bar pissed him off. He had lashed out and got some valuable information. Evidently his little scuffle had been witnessed and someone approached him offering him money for said information. It had been a couple of weeks later that the CIA had officially recruited him. He only did the very important jobs and they paid him well.

He shook his head as he closed the door behind the last of the movers. They had been a god send. He had made sure to show them for a little extra effort he could tip generously after that they had been putty in his hands. It was early evening and he hadn't even had time to go grocery shopping so he pulled out his phone and set about finding the nearest pizza delivery company. "I'd like to order a medium meat feast as quick as possible for delivery", he said once he had dialled and listened to the automated monotone voice of the operator. He gave them the address and put the phone down. Twenty minutes to wait so he started unpacking. He got a surprising amount done before and after his food arrived. He had sorted the kitchen, the dining room and the living room. Now as he climbed the stairs he thought I will just sort the bedroom and bathroom. The rest of the boxes can be stored in a spare room for another time. And even stacking them in there could wait until tomorrow. It was near midnight when he dragged himself onto a newly made bed exhausted. He closed his eyes and fell asleep right there in his clothes. His dreams were uneasy with prowling shapes and strange noises that sounded like howls. There were flashes of colour as well; red, blue and yellow. All the primary colours were harshly contrasted on the almost pitch black backgrounds.

He woke the next morning to sunlight streaming through his window. Looking at his alarm clock that he hadn't bother to set since he didn't have places to be yet, he saw it was just after nine thirty. Getting up he moved towards the bathroom and tossed his clothes from yesterday in the basket. A nice hot shower would wake him up then he could go out for breakfast before he did the grocery shopping. His morning planned out before him he smiled and turned on the water.

* * *

As he headed out to his car he whistled a little ditty to himself. Once he was in the car he found a good radio station and pulled his Porsche out of the driveway. He would miss the old blue jeep he had before but he knew in a small town like this more people would be bowled over by his charm and money than his other assets. He found a Starbucks thank god, and had his usual coffee with a chocolate muffin. As he sat there he brainstormed how to start his investigation. Grocery shopping around midday seemed like a good way to start if this town was like all the others. Stay at home wives and nightshift workers would be around and could probably give him bits of gossip. He would buy a local paper and find out about current events in the town. Just as he got up to dump his coffee cup and head out the conversation of two women caught his attention. "Did you hear?" the first woman squealed. "My son made first line for the school lacrosse team."

"Ah, my gosh that's amazing. You must be so proud", the second woman was almost as excited. "But wait aren't you worried about his health. I mean the kid is a severe asthmatic. We've all seen him at the hospital for checkups."

"Well that's the funny thing he doesn't seem to need his inhaler any more. I asked him about it and he said 'the doctors always said I might grow out of it, well now I guess I have' and that was it", the first woman bit her lip. Stiles didn't know why he was interested in the conversation because the kid was right. Asthma could be gradually out grown as the doctors claimed. Yet the women made it sound like it came out of the blue. Things that just suddenly happened like that tend to be linked to the supernatural, so just in case he filed away the information. As he passed their table the first woman stood up but tripped over her handbag. Stiles threw out his arms and caught her as she fell. "Thank you young man", she gasped as he stood her back up. "That was very kind of you. My name is Melissa McCall. Could I ask the name of my dashing young saviour?"

"Stiles, Stiles Stilinski", he smiled at her. "Well that's an unusual one, Stiles. And thank you again."

* * *

Pushing his cart around the store he pulled in all the basics he would need plus all the junk food that was bad for a human. Anyone seeing his cart would be amazed that he could get through all of that in a week and to be truthful he probably wouldn't but when things started heating up, he sure would. He pulled up at a checkout and waited for the previous shopper to finish loading up his bags. "So can you tell me anything about the body they found in the woods the other night?" the woman sitting behind the checkout asked quietly. "You know that's official police business and I can't talk about it", smiled the man.

"Ah, come on sheriff. Just between you and me?" She leaned forward towards him. Stiles looked through the magazines at the rack pretending not to listen in. "Well, just between you and me it was only half a body and it looks like some animal did it. There were bite marks all over." Picking up his bags he called over his shoulder, "Until next time." Stiles paid little attention to the shopping cashier as he thought about what he had learnt. He knew coming here had something to do with the supernatural, the dreams he had and the things he heard around town were part of it too. When he got back home he had to dive into the books he had unpacked in the living room and start trying to figure this out. "Is there anything else?" the lady asked. Answering in the negative he paid for his purchases and rushed outside.

* * *

Shopping away he grabbed a few snacks and a couple of cans of his favourite energy drink as he headed to his new living room for a research session. After about three and a half hours he gave up. Until he had more information there was no way to move forward. There were still far too many possibilities for him to know where to turn. His brain swam with the names of the possibilities as if they were stinging him. Some of them were bad and then there were the BAD ones. He was hoping it wouldn't be one of the latter. There were two leads to follow up one more hopeful than the other.

First he could use his influence with the CIA to put himself in the know of everything the police knew. That would mean they knew exactly where he was again and he didn't really want that. After all they contacted and arranged his jobs when he was needed but otherwise he was a free agent. If he used his contacts to get in, he knew he would never be left alone again.

Second he could do some digging into Melissa McCall's kid and see what that turned up. If something supernatural was going on he would probably be able to identify it quickly. He knew the school, the kids surname and that he played first line lacrosse but that was all. It wasn't much but it would be enough for him to find out more. He flipped open his laptop and brought up the schools home page. There was a game Saturday night. Excellent just a couple of days and he would be close to finding out what was going on in this strange little town. Then he could decide what to do about it.

**A/N: There was just a little taster of this to set the mood. Will update when I can.  
**


	2. Stiles meets Derek

**A/N: Here is another chapter. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Stiles passed the couple of days answering some emails from his contacts at the CIA. He spent time reading in cafes around the little town. He learnt that the lacrosse team here had earned themselves quite a reputation due to winning the championships for the past three years. This seemed to be accredited to the team captain, some kid called Jackson Whittmore. Upon learning this Stiles did a thorough search on the kid to make sure he was what he seemed. Some might call him paranoid but the truth was last time he failed to do it he had placed a group of elderly people in danger. Stiles let his memory wonder back to the event.

* * *

_It had been in a nursing home down in Texas. He had found himself there because he was having dreams of elderly people dying in seemingly normal situations given their age. The nursing home sign flashed through his mind every so often. He had arrived and started his investigation. He had done background checks on all the staff and began searching the town for rumours. He hadn't bothered to check out the volunteer kids. _

_How could two thirteen year olds be murdering the elderly when they were never there pass six pm? Yes he had already determined it was supernatural, well obviously his dreams only lead him to that sort but this was a very subtle set of circumstances even for supernatural affairs. The elderly had no marks on their body but there was a slight decolourisation to the skin._

_As it had turned out the two volunteers had been sneaking back once a week and feeding off a different victim. They had been very unusual demons and he had never learnt what classification they were. Demons of the abstract were as far as he had got. They feed of life experiences and age, somehow it kept them young and strong. He had dealt with a demon a year ago that sucked the life energy from children to keep itself young and strong which made far more sense._

* * *

So yeah he had learned his lesson during that little adventure. Because of his failure to look at the bigger picture he had allowed them to get another three victims before he had stopped them. Luckily they had been the easiest to deal with when he found them. They had supernatural senses and reflexes but they had no strength, speed or abilities that put them above humans. Snapping their necks had been almost joyful to him in a demonic, evil way. It was at that time he began to worry if that had been the idea behind his banishment. He felt an evil enjoyment at the violence in his life but after a few months and a chance encounter with another young supernatural vigilante he came to terms with his affliction. He felt good about it but only when it concerned killing evil creatures, he was working for the greater good.

So it was Saturday afternoon and he was yet again sitting in a coffee shop somewhere in town. This time is was a little family run business which he enjoyed even though he usually preferred the big chains like Starbucks. As he turned a page in his book he paused and looked up around the place. He wasn't sure what had triggered it but it felt like he was being watched. As his eyes swept the little shop he noticed a guy sitting across the shop from him staring straight at him. The moment their eyes met the guy looked away. Stiles continued to watch for a moment before hiding behind his book again as the guy began a phone conversation.

"_He is just sitting there reading"_ the guy said as Stiles used his supernatural hearing to listen in. _"No I have no reason to suspect him of anything. Are we sure he is the one we were sent to find?"_ Stiles breathed slowly and deeply not liking the one sided conversation he heard. _"Okay, we agree no move should be made until we can be sure. We follow the code right?"_ Code? What code was he following? _"Because it is the Argent way."_

Stiles decided when he reached the end of the chapter that it was in his best interests to get out of here. He felt nervous knowing he was being followed by what he assumed was humans. It was unlikely they were supernatural because part of his punishment was to live an immortal life until he met his match in battle. All demons had been warned that killing him was punishable by death and dying at the hands of another demon for breaking a decree like that was the worst death imaginable.

* * *

When he reached his new home he found he still had four hours before the game began. He headed upstairs to have a hot shower as he had begun to feel a chill creep up his spine. After the hot water ran out he exited the shower and dried himself off, before moving over to his closet to pick out the perfect outfit. Stiles had discovered soon after his forced exile to this realm that he was bi sexual. He hadn't had a relationship but there had been a few hook ups. Tonight would be a good time to scout out some of the people he might be able to become better acquainted with so looking sharp was necessary. He also needed to remind himself it was a chance to gather information so standing out too much was not the best idea.

He sighed to himself as he once again felt just how changed he had become since his banishment. In the demon realm black with a little colour such as blood red, poisonous green or something was all there was. Here in this realm the colours were so varied and vibrant. He loved it here but everything was so different and he found it hard to believe his luck. Shaking his head he settled on a dark green long sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans and a navy blue turtleneck sweater. Looking at the ensemble in the mirror he could see it was perfect. It would make him alluring but only to someone who already felt an attraction and it would allow him to observe from the background without attracting attention.

He went down to the kitchen and set about preparing himself some food. He found all the ingredients in the fridge for his specialty stir fry. He had discovered a passion for cooking a couple of years ago and his favourite was a spicy stir fry with chunks of chicken and beef strips. Once he had consumed his meal he did the washing up and went to flop down in front of the television. He had a couple of hours until the game started and it was only twenty minutes to the school so he decided he could watch a couple of episodes of 'Breaking Bad'. He looked down at the note pad on his lap at the end of the second episode to see he had come up with a plan for tomorrow unintentionally.

Turning the television of he read it back to himself. First he would go for a walk in the woods to find out more about where the body of Laura Hale had been found. He was surprised he hadn't already thought of this it seemed an obvious starting point. Second he would try again to locate the mysterious Derek Hale who he had as yet been unable to find. He noticed he had also question marked Peter Hale, the only other member to survive a fire six years previous. His information told him that Peter was in a coma so he had ignored the man from his investigation. What information could he possible gleam from a man who couldn't talk or move?

* * *

Stiles had barely sat his arse down thirty seconds before when he felt someone sit down on the bench next to him. He glanced across to see it was the man from the cafe earlier, with a teenage girl that Stiles assumed was his daughter. "You don't mind if we join you, do you?" the man asked when Stiles looked round. "No, feel free", replied Stiles.

"Hi I'm Chris Argent and this is my daughter Allison", the man said offering to shake his hand. "Um, hello. I'm Stiles, Stiles Stilinski." Stiles shook the man's hand and smiled at his daughter. "Sorry I'm new in town", Stiles explained.

"Ah, really so are we", Allison smiled back. "Are you a fan of lacrosse?"

"Not really, no" Stiles admitted. "But I heard a lot of talk around town about the high school team so I thought I would check it out."

"So Stiles what is it you do for a living? It was you we saw get out the second Porsche in the parking lot, wasn't it?" Chris asked amused.

"Ah well I can't go into too much detail but I work for the government in particular the CIA", Stiles whispered to them. Allison looked a little in awe at his words. "And what about you Mr. Argent?"

"Call me Chris", the man told him. "I am a personal security consultant and licensed firearms dealer to the local police forces." Stiles gave a nod of his head and turned back to the field. Stiles had been in the game long enough to recognise the truth behind the words. Chris Argent was a human supernatural vigilante. That explained it all. "Ah look I think the game is about to begin", Chris Argent told him.

"So I also heard around town there is a new kid on the team with the makings to be quite the star athlete. I think they said his name was McCall, Scott McCall. Would either of you happen to know which one he is?" Stiles whispered to them.

"Yeah, he is number eleven in the red and white. We actually came to watch him in his first game tonight. He and my daughter just started going out", Chris informed him. Stiles picked out the boy he had come for and began to watch the game. Beside Allison sat a redhead young lady. Stiles gathered she was the girlfriend of the team captain and although Allison came here for Scott her friend only seemed to be interested in getting her help supporting her own boyfriend.

The game was coming to its end and Stiles was beginning to think this might have been a waste of his time because this McCall kid was obviously just a normal teenager if his performance on the field was to be believed. He had yet to score at all and he had very little possession of the ball although that could be because his own team seemed to be excluding him. Stiles looked around the field and the stands searching for something that would make tonight worth the effort. He noticed a man his age standing in the shadows of the trees inconspicuously. The guy was dressed all in black and was rather hot in a scruffy aggressive sort of way. The thing is no one else could see him, Stiles was sure of this. Supernatural sight was the only reason Stiles could see him. The guy didn't even seem to notice he was being watched, he was only interested in watching the McCall kid. Okay so it seemed there must be more to this kid that meets the eye, Stiles decided turning back to the game.

The last three minutes of the game was an absolute rush. The Beacon Hills tornadoes where losing by two points. If they tied they still moved forward though so all they required was two really impressive almost impossible shots. The McCall kid got the ball and at last made one of the two needed points. Stiles eyes focused as he watched it happen. The kid had reflexes that were either very impressive or not humanely possible. Stiles couldn't decide which. Then Stiles watched in puzzlement like a lot of spectators were when the opposing team passed the ball to the McCall kid. He pulled of some amazing gymnastic style moves and scored the last point just before the buzzer went. The crowd began to roar but Stiles watched as the McCall kid pulled of his gloves, dropped his stick and ran for the locker rooms. Stiles looked over at the guy hiding in the shadows and watched as he stepped forward.

Stiles rushed down from the spectators stand and headed into the forest after the guy who had just hidden in the shadows again. He forced himself to move quietly so as not to alert him to his presence. When he was about ten foot away he strode out from behind the trees. "So what are you werewolves or something huh? How would have guessed it?" Stiles laughed. The guy spun round quickly looking mortified that someone had figured out so quickly what Scott was. Fortunately for Stiles he was wolfed out so it confirmed his suspicions. Stiles watched as the guy launched himself across the opening and grabbed him by the throat. He had been expecting something similar and let it just play out. This fool didn't know who he was messing with. "If you tell anyone", the guy growled at him, "I will rip your throat out with my teeth."

Stiles tried laughing at the moronic threat the guy gave him but he couldn't breathe right so it came out a rather raspy. He grabbed the hand around his throat and pulled it away, watching as the guys eyes widened in shock. He returned the favour by grabbing him by the throat and pushing him against the tree instead. Now all he saw in the guy's eyes was fear and it was that that brought Stiles back to himself. He held the guy to the tree even when he tried to struggle free. Stiles suddenly threw the guy away from him. "Look I'm not gonna tell anyone but if you ever do that again I will do far more than repay the favour. You understand?" Stiles asked.

The guy was gasping in air but nodded to show he understood. "Now then", Stiles said, "I need to go and do some research on werewolves but I am warning you if I found out you killed the girl in the forest, the one who showed up in two halves you will wish you never meet me." The guy looked shocked again and puzzled for some reason. "Why would I kill my own sister, jerk?"

"Your sister? That would make you Derek Hale", Stiles gasped. "I have been looking for you for the past four days. Um, but I am sorry to hear about your sister. And I don't think you did it. Not now I know who you are." Derek picked himself up off the ground. "Why have you been looking for me? Who are you? Or I suppose the better question is what are you?"

"Hmm, too many questions. I am supposed to be the one asking the questions but I suppose I could answer the first two. I am Stiles Stilinski and I have been looking for you to ask you questions regarding your sister's death. Think of me as a supernatural crime vigilante which I guess answers your last question", Stiles smirked at him.

"That's not what I meant and you know it", Derek spat at him. "To be honest Derek I couldn't care what you want. You maybe one hot fella but I came to solve the crime so I can move on to the next supernatural crime cos that's my life now."

"Sounds lonely", Derek mumbled sadly. Stiles could feel the sadness and loneliness in just those two words and it was over whelming. "Look if you want to know more then meet me tomorrow at the Starbucks at one pm. We have a little chat and you can help me with the investigation. We can work together maybe or whatever."

"I guess I have no choice to meet you tomorrow do I?" Derek growled. "No, not really. If you don't meet me I will track you down for information eventually", Stiles called over his shoulder as he walked away.

* * *

**A/N: Probably won't be able to update for a while as i am focusing on my 'Playing with Fire' story. Will update when I can though.**


End file.
